Childish Games
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: When it all comes down to it, they’re brothers and there’s nothing a brother does better than irritating his sibling. The Winchesters are no different and when searching for a new gig, the boys start to wind down, Dean makes an enemy of a ball, we find ou


Childish Games

Oneshot

Summary: When it all comes down to it, they're brothers and there's nothing a brother does better than irritating his sibling. The Winchesters are no different and when searching for a new gig, the boys start to wind down, Dean makes an enemy of a ball, we find out how many times Deans saved Samand the Impala's paintjob is threatened. ONESHOT

* * *

Thud…

'Dean.'

Thud…

'Dean!' Sam's voice rose.

Thud…

'Dean!'

Sam ducked just as the small rubber ball hit the dry wall just millimetres from his head. 'Dean, you're going to injure someone, namely me!'

Thud… The ball came back at him; with a smug look on his face Dean caught the ball and threw it again. This time Sam's hunter mode kicked in and with lightening reflexes he caught the ball before it thudded against the wall, which now sported several indents.

'Hey Sam, I was using that.'

Sam rolled his eyes and placed the ball on the desk next to his open laptop. 'Grow up Dean.'

'Excuse me.' Dean smirked and moved to the laptop. Sam instantly grabbed the ball, pocketing it rather swiftly. 'I wasn't going to grab it.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'If you keep doing that Sam, you're eyes are going to fall out.' Dean leant over Sam's shoulders to read the article Sam had up. As he did he thoughtfully ran a hand through Sam's hair.

'Dude what are you doing?' Sam shuddered as his hair moved tickling his neck.

'Can I give you a haircut?' Dean asked.

'Random Dean.' Sam jerked his head away.

'Was that a yes.' Sam could see the grin on his face from his reflection.

'Lets try it this way, Dean can I paint your car pink and rip out the radio, replacing it with a CD player then give it away to the first pretty girl I see.'

'What!' Dean's face of complete horror caused much amusement in the younger Winchester.

'Well.'

'NO!' Dean exploded.

'Exactly.' Sam smirked.

'Exactly what.' Dean said.

'Exactly.'

'Exactly what.' Dean said, his voice growing slightly impatient.

'Nothing.' Sam rolled his eyes again and gave a frustrated sigh, missing the quick move Dean made retrieving the ball from Sam's pocket.

Thud…

Sam growled and patted his pocket. Next thing he knew he had a blinding pain in his left eye and a concerned Dean grabbing his face.

'Sam are you ok.'

'Wait, once the other one of you goes away I will be.'

'Great.' Dean sighed, but once Sam insisted he was alright, his concern subsided he gave a snort of laughter and had to hold his side as the laughter hurt his ribs. 'Man, the look on your face.' He stopped as he continued to laugh. 'Ow…ow, my ribs.' He turned to make his way to the bed, then he span round catching the ball mid throw. 'Oh Sammy, that was pathetic.'

He threw it back to Sam, who promptly caught it and threw it back.

'Do you realise that most people refer to us as Sam and Dean.' Dean caught the ball and threw it back. 'I mean I'm the older brother, but they say my name second.'

'Hmm, I never really noticed.' Sam threw the ball back to Dean. 'It's probably cause Sam and Dean sounds better than Dean and Sam.'

'But I'm older!' Dean threw the ball

'I've saved your ass 77 times since you were eight.' Dean caught it as the ball was thrown back at him.

'No you haven't.'

'Have.'

'You keep count.' SAm threw the ball back with a little too much force.

'Habit.' DEan smiled, as the ball smacked his palm. 'You've save mine 43 times.'

'No way, i've saved your ass more times than that.' Sam said.

'Nope.' Dean threw the balla little hard as he caught; it brushed past Sam's fingers and hit the wall leaving a small hole as it bounced off. 'Why didn't you catch it?' He jumped from the bed, only to stand on the small ball which had rolled back to him, Dean cursed as he fell down onto the floor. Much to Sam's amusement.

'Sam this ball is trying to kill me! It's possessed.' He shouted sarcastically as the he got to his feet only to stand on it again and fall with a heavy thud.

Sam started to laugh hysterically, He put one hand on the table to support him, his eyes were watering from laughing, his brother was mumbling obscenities to him. 'Oh Dean you should have seen your face.' He repeated the words mockingly.

'I'm gonna get you for that.'

'For what!' Sam stopped laughing, but couldn't help the small chuckles that left his mouth. 'You threw the damn ball.'

Dean flew from the ground launching himself at the younger sibling. Sam opened his eyes wide as Dean propelled himself at him, knocking them both from the chair. 'Dean!' Sam growled as Dean pinned him to the ground. 'Oh no Dean don't.'

Dean smiled and started to collect saliva in his mouth.

Sam knew it was coming, 'get off me.' He kicked out with his legs, but his brother was effectively sitting on him. 'No no…get off.'

Dean let the spit dangle from his lips, hanging over his brother's face.

'Dean don't please. That's disgusting.' Sam moved his head to the side.

Dean's eyes glinted, but let the spit dangle. Suddenly something wet hit him in the face and he sucked up his own and leapt back wiping his face. 'Dude you spat on me.'

Sam started laughing again. 'You were going to spit on me first.'

'I'm gonna kill you.'

'Come on Deanie, justtry it.' Sam went into a crouching stance.

'Oh _Sammy _you'll regret that.' Dean laughed.

Sam swung first, his left fist connecting none to gently at the side of Dean's face, Dean countered it with a swing, which was blocked by Sam, Sam's hand locked around his wrist and twisting it he pushed it behind Dean's back, pushing him against the wall. 'What the hell.' Dean grumbled. 'Oh you've been practicing.'

Dean thengave a sly grin and dropped to the ground, Sam dropped his hold and bent down thinking something was wrong, Dean jumped up, grabbing Sam around the waist and pushing him to the ground. Sam's head hit the carpet and he grimaced. 'Ow Dean, my head...oh god it hurts.' Sam winced, feigning pain.

'Shit Sam, you ok.' Sam smiled as he felt the grip on him loosen and kicking out with his leg he pushed Dean off him and rolled so he was pinning Dean down.

'That's cheating.' Dean argued. 'That's not fair; you can't fake injury on me.'

'But it was easy.' Sam pouted. 'I think I won.'

'No, you can't count that.'

'What are you five?'

'Yeah, not let me have my way.' Dean smirked. The he looked to the window. 'Dude, you need to get off me, if someone walks past…I have an image to uphold and I have that stupid ball pressing into my back, it hurts like a bitch.'

Sam laughed and standing up he let Dean up. He held out a hand. 'Truce.'

Dean gave a sly grin and grabbing his hand he flipped his brother over so he was on his backand pressed an arm against his throat, pushing him to the ground. 'Yeah alright then.'

'Dude that was so uncalled for, you're such a bad loser.'

'No I'm not.'

'You so are.'

'No I'm not.'

'See you're getting competitive over arguing.'

Dean smiled. Pulling Sam onto his feet. He picked the ball from the ground and threw it in the air. Dean's cell phone started ringing and both brothers looked at one another; Dean threw Sam the ball, before going over and flipping it open. 'Text message.' He said.

'From Dad.'

'Yeah.' Dean smiled. 'We're going to Colorado. Fun.'

'Sam?'

'Yeah.'

'Can I give you that haircut now?'

Sam snorted and Dean fell back on the bed as a little blue rubbed ball bounced off the side of his head, he shot the rubber object a hateful look. 'That's it I'm getting the pink paint.' Sam smirked; he dangled the Impala keys in front of Dean and opened the motel door.

'What...how.' He patted his pocket, where the Impala's keys had previosuily been. The door slammed. 'Ha ha…You're kidding right.' Dean ran after his brother. 'Sam! SAM!'

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Lol I know lame, but before I do my bigger story I like to do something to wind it down and let the boys relax. This was my (poor) attempt at a little humour and a little brotherly bonding. So R&R

THE SUMMARY TO MY NEXT STORY: It's called (another long name)**What a Brother Will Do**– An easy job turns into a life or death struggle for the brothers, turns out the ghosts they're after goes after brothers, replaying the finally moments in which Riley and Tyler Colchester died. Can the brothers survive a relationship which is scarily like their own? Where one brother will do anything for the other.

I know summaries not so good; it is quite difficult to explain. Anyway the first chapters should be up soon so keep an eye out.

Until then my lovely chums.


End file.
